The Christmas Grace Found The Sea
by brierlynn03
Summary: A tale of a man and his wife, her sister and husband as they try to navigate the scary world of telling their father that his daughters are both pregnant at the same time!


A/N:

Merry Christmas! I hope that you all had a great day! I enjoyed the time with my family!

I wrote this after Izzy Nava and I talked each other into writing a Plot Bunny found on the Twilight Plot Bunnies Facebook page. I really encourage you to check her story, Stuff'd For Christmas!

This story is so Non-Cannon, it's scary. Bella and Embry. Rosalie and Paul. Need I go on. But, I really enjoyed writing it! I hope that you all enjoy it!

*Brier

When I look back on this last year, I have a lot to be thankful for. I married the love of my life, Isabella Marie Swan in a beautiful April Fool's Day wedding. Yes, I said April Fools Day. Her idea, not mine, but I was one hundred percent on board for that. I mean, people are sometimes so stupid with their superstitions!

She was so into having an April Fools wedding, that people were really thinking it was a joke. It was great! Only our parents, her step grandpa, her sister and brother in law, her step-brother, who is one of my best friends, and our best friends came to it. We saved a ton of money that way! I highly recommend it for the world if you don't want to spend a million dollars on one day of your life! Well, we ended up spending about two thousand for the day, but the look of my Bella's face when everything came together was more than worth it. I was so excited to have Bella become Mrs. Isabella Marie Call! Embry and Bella Call. Yeah. Love it!

We decided on having two wedding ceremonies, one right after the other. A Quileute ceremony and a "pale-faced" ceremony. The pale-faced theme of fools fall in love. Our colors were lavender purple and forest green. Bella loves purple and this fool, meaning me, wanted green.

Our wedding was on the beach of La Push, looking over A-ka-lat, or James Island. We wanted to be as close to the sacred ground as we could while being on La Push. We did the ceremonies together. The flowers she picked were lavender in a wreath which was so different and so her.

"I need all the calm I can get, Embry! I love you. I want to do this. But on the day of the wedding, I will need all the calmness I can get!" Like I would have said no to her, over flowers.

"Lavender is the perfect flower for our wedding, darling. Whatever you want, is yours, my dear. Just no pink suits for me, Quil, and Jake, dear." She giggled at that.

"But I want to make my brother, Quil, wear pink! Wouldn't that be great! You know, bright Pepto pink! I found a suit that would make him look sharp!" She was so excited while she got her phone out and showed me a bright pink suit from her wedding Pinterest board. I told her- that if she wanted her brother in pink, she had my blessing trying to get that to work. He looked odd being in bright pink, but he managed to get a girl to go home with him afterwards. So I guess it worked for him.

Her father, Charlie walked her down the aisle to me and Billy who officiated the Quileute ceremony and Pastor Webber who officiated the Methodist portion. Pastor Webber is also the father of Angela, Bella's best friend and second maid of honor. Her matron of honor, her sister Rosalie. That walk made me the happiest man on earth. She wore a traditional white Quileute dress for the first ceremony, her hair in braids with a crown of lavender. Rosalie and Angela, each wore a Quileute dress for the Quileute ceremony. There's were green-colored to match the leaves on the trees. They both looked beautiful in their dresses. Of course, Bella was the most beautiful bride of all.

She and I had decided that she would have a regular wedding dress for the second part of our ceremony. I wore a traditional Quileute white wedding outfit myself. Our guests were grateful to come as they were, but dressed nicely or in their own traditional Quileute wear.

We repeated the sacred words, binding ourselves together for our lives by Taha Aki. For the Spirit Warriors to help guide us in our marriage to do right for each other and our families. For our children to be raised in the way of the Tribe. For us to be blessed with a long life of happiness, love, and grace. Grace to forgive when we need to. Love for obvious reasons. Happiness because sometimes life is hard. Tears filled her eyes and I loved the happiness that she had towards me. It took all I had to not fall into tears on the ground with her here. The fact she willing wanted to have both of our cultures represented and mine first really meant the world to me, as a man especially. She would follow me wherever she went, as I would her. Since I met her, she has been my weakness.

When the Quileute ceremony was done, she went aside and changed her dress into her Christian ceremony dress. I kept my outfit because I didn't want any costume changes.

I was in awe of her when she came back to me a few minutes later. She was stunning. The long lace dress was flowy and had a small train. The lace looked almost like nature. Like ferns and flowers. The straps it had we thin but crisscrossed beautifully over her and the dress was modest, yet sexy. The dress was not pure white, but she looked perfect in it. The dress fit her like a glove and made me want to run away with her before Angela's father, Pastor Webber could finish his part of our ceremony. He said prayers over our marriage, reading the Corinthians love verse. Love is Patient. Love is Kind. Love never fails. Good verse. He also gave us a blessing and when done. He and Billy told me to kiss my bride. Like I needed to be told twice. I kissed the hell out of my wife! And she kissed the hell out of me back!

We decided to have a reception followed but a patch lot another day. Since nobody wanted to celebrate our wedding with us. Really rude if you ask me. But, it is a tradition we have one. So we had one. It was a lot of fun. Now back to the wedding and reception.

Our reception was at the place where we had our first real date, a local tea shop that was gracious enough to host our little party of twenty. It was romantic and sweet, just like my Bella. Lavender was in teapots and cups around the room. The smell was calming and inviting. We had invited my mom, Tiffany, her dad Charlie and step-mom Joy, her sister Rosalie and husband Paul, stepbrother Quil, who is one of my best friends, Quil's Grandfather, Old Quil. Billy, Jacob, and Kim Black. Billy, her Godfather, was happy that she married within the Tribe, even if it wasn't to Jake. Everyone laughed at that, even me. I would be dumb to not know many guys loved my wife and waited for me to mess up to take my place. She could be a doctor's wife right now. But she chose a mechanic over a doctor. That made me happy.

Speaking of the doctor, that doctor and his parents were also at the wedding. Edward Cullen is one of Bella's best friends and has always wanted more from their friendship. She loves him, in a similar way she loves Jacob and Quil. Esme and Carlisle, his parents have always loved her and treated her like she was their daughter. Carlisle is also a doctor at the local Emergency Room, and has treated Bella a lot over the years in the ER. Because at one point she couldn't walk on a flat surface without falling and hurting herself. Bella and gym class was an exercise of patience from what I understand. Nobody enjoyed being paired with her since she usually got hurt and usually hurt them as well. Not that she was trying to. She was just that good at being clumsy. Back to the wedding or shall I say, honeymoon.

We were very busy during our honeymoon. I was happy that we decided on a staycation in the mountains overlooking the ocean, not far from home in a rustic cabin. We barely left the bed. Other than to eat. Sometimes shower. Always together. Since that is more fun to save the environment! Not sure if we actually saved any water, but we can pretend that we did. I doubt that we wore any of the clothes we packed until it was time to leave. We were so busy that we got ourselves a honeymoon baby! We planned for us to start trying right away, just to see what happens. I got the job done that is for sure! My swimmers are top-notch! Calls' are quick to get the job of getting their woman pregnant!

To add to the fun, when we were at the doctor's appointment with her friend, Doctor Edward Cullen, for the first time, we managed to see her sister and brother in law also in the waiting room. Apparently, there was another April fool's baby in the family conceived! Yeah for Rosalie and Paul! It looks like there will be two Christmas babies this year! What a great time it will be in the Swan family! I am sure that Charlie is going to have a fit when he finds out on Father's Day this year that both of his daughters are pregnant. Hopefully, he does not kill either Paul or myself. I really want to meet my child after they are born. Maybe even watch them grow up a little. At least we were both married to our girls when they got pregnant! I just hope that he doesn't have a gun when we get there. That would be scary. I never thought I would be more afraid of that man than I am right now. How do I deal with this?

Simple. Paul and I are going to deal with it by sticking together. Because that is what brothers do. They watch each other's backs. And making sure that Joy hides all Charlie's guns. Or he might use them on us. Gulp.

Bella and I made it to our second doctor's appointment with Doctor Edward, to see our little angel. Our baby's heartbeat was just where it needed to be and they were growing perfectly according to their gestation age. We were still due on Christmas Day. Which was amazing since we weren't trying for that. I just hope that the poor kid is born on a different day so we can celebrate both days. But, whenever they come is fine with me.

After another round of showing Bella how grateful I am for the wonderful gift of our little angel, we are cuddling and discussing names. We knew if it was a boy, she wanted him to share her father's name, but since I don't know who mine is that created some issues. We decided on Emmett Charles. Emmett as a way to honor me, because Bella wanted that. As for girls, we had no idea. Until we came up with Hannah. We instantly fell in love with Hannah. Such a classic name to give to what we would assume would be a classically beautiful girl. I wanted Hannah Grace and Bella no-ed that quickly. As well as Hannah Anne Call. When we came up with Hannah Rose Call, it was done. What a great name for a great little princess! Bella was scared that twins were possible so she wanted a second name for each. For our second son, we decided on Jacob Quil, after our best friends who introduced us to each other and her idiot step-brother who's one of my other best friends. A name for a second daughter was tougher. With such a great name as Hannah Rose, how can you deliver again? Lightning doesn't strike twice on the same spot. Bella came up with an idea.

"What about Delilah Marie?" I have no idea what she is thinking.

"Why that name, sugar? Isn't she the woman who betrayed Samson in the Old Testament?" She nods and I start to say something when she puts a finger over my mouth.

"Delilah means "one who weakens." Marie means "of the sea of bitterness". I want my daughter to be the one who weakens the sea of bitterness. What do you think?" Wow. That really is a great name. A positive name.

"What does Hannah mean?" I asked.

"Grace. Which is why I was not for Hannah Grace or Hannah Anne. Both names also mean grace, so they would cancel each other out. Rose is the flower of course. You like Hannah and Delilah? Anna and Lila for short? Honestly, I love Delilah for Lila as the nickname." And there I was having four names for our children. All great names!

"If they make you happy, my dear, then I love them! Hannah and Delilah for our princesses. Emmett and Jacob for our boys. What a good bunch of names for a family of Calls'! Now that we are fully rested, I think I need to show you how much I love you again! My beautiful and sexy wife and baby mama!" I growl which makes Bella giggle.

"Only if you love me hard, fast, and make me scream, my handsome as fuck husband and baby daddy!" Shit. I love how much she wants me!

"Done! Now, on your knees, my little minx. I have plans for that sexy body of yours." I kissed her hard and love the sounds she makes when she is like this. Nothing is better than loving her the way that only I can. Nobody gets to see the beauty that she hides just for me. I am a blessed man beyond measure.

After we make good on making each other scream, her multiple times, I go and get a warm washcloth to wash her up so she isn't sticky. By the time I get back to the bedroom after washing myself, she is passed out cold. I laugh and trying not to wake her up, I carefully wash her and join her in bed. Pulling her into my arms, I kiss her forehead and hum Amazing Grace to her. I really think we are having a little girl. Nothing would make me happier than a little girl with her beautiful eyes and hair, my shyness. Bella's heart and ability to love. My ability to fight. I rub her belly softly and smile. How many things have become better for me since this wonderful woman came into my life? Everything is better.

Now, how are we going to tell Charlie he is going to be a Grandpa?

We decided that we were going to celebrate Father's Day at our house. And by we, I mean Bella and Rosalie. Paul and I are just the guys setting up. In our backyard, we have a fence that we will use for some family pictures. We (I, again mean Bella and Rosalie) decided that they wanted to do a Happy Father's Day! Banner with a smaller banner that said Babies Call and Lahote: Double Trouble: due December 25th, 2019. They want to have pictures taken in front of the smaller banner, maybe even monthly or weekly. The girls told Charlie, Joy, and my Mom, Tiffany, that there was a color scheme of navy and pink. Why I have no idea. But Paul and I are just letting the girls do whatever they want. Happy wives, happy lives.

Our photographer, Jacob's wife Kim, is taking pictures of the setup. My mom, Charlie, and Joy are going to both be given new picture framed ultrasound pictures of baby Lahote and baby Call. They should really love them. Having two grandbabies due on Christmas day. What a lucky family. Hoping Charlie sees it that way. Sadly, neither of Paul's parents will be here. They skipped the Reservation when he was about eight years old. He came to live with my Mom shortly after it was discovered. We never knew why a single Mom was picked for that role, but it made growing up less lonely. Though, I sometimes missed the peace that being an only child brought.

"Why the fuck did we agree to this? This is stupid! Why are the girls making a big deal over this?" I looked at my brother in law like he was an idiot.

"You really want to fight Rose AND Bella today? I love them enough to know this is dumb but go with it. You love that woman and that baby! This is for them! And our father in law. Just do it!" I hate it when Paul gets whiney like this. His wife and he are both very stubborn and hard headed-people. Rosalie is worse with the pregnancy by a thousand times. Which is making Paul worse. I am really lucky that I ended up with Bella. She is pretty chill, other than when she is hungry or horny. Which both are fine with me. I can feed my wife. However, she needs me too.

"Yeah, whatever, asswipe. WHY do I like you again?" Paul pushes me and I know that is his way of moving on.

"Cause I keep you out of trouble, dip shit! Now, let's finish this so we can make our beautiful wives happy and horny." I smile and he laughs.

"Marriage has done many good things to you, Embry. I hate that there are so many things that I can't control with Rose's pregnancy. She is sick all the time! I want to make Rose not feel how she feels. But that just can't happen. How are you so happy about this? And what do you mean to make our wives horny? You mean…" I quickly cut him off when I saw Bella walk towards me.

"Hey, Sugar Pie. How are you feeling?" I dropped the chair that was in my hand and walked towards her and pulled her into my arms. I feel her sigh into me, this makes me smile. "I love you and our angel so much! Thank you for our little blessing sugar!" I kiss her senseless and she responds in kind. Paul sounds pissed that I can kiss Bella that way. Guess Rose is having a rough time with her baby.

"Thank you, my dear. How did you know that was almost what I needed?" She gives me a knowing grin.

"Because I know what you want, even if we can't do right here and now. But worry not sugar pie, I will make it up to you! All night if I need to!" She laughs and kisses me quickly, then turns to walk away. Oh, I hate to see her go, but I love to watch her leave!

"What in the hell was that, Embry! What are you going to make up for her? WHAT do you mean all night? How? She's…" A cough makes our conversation cut short. Thankfully, it was just Jacob and Quil.

"Do I want to know what I missed? Especially with my sister?" Quil asks me.

"Not really, if what I gathered is true. And if it is I hate you, Embry Matthew Call!" Paul stomps off, most likely looking for Rosalie. Jacob looks at me and shakes his head.

"Paul usually doesn't get justifiably angry. Why am I thinking he is justified in his anger right now?" Quil asks.

"Quil, I am not at liberty to say just yet. Jake, is Kim here? What does she need for the pictures?" I look over and see Kim talking with Rose and Bella. "Never mind, the girls got it. Help me get the grill going. Charlie wanted steaks and I need to be alive for an announcement. Thank you for coming here instead of seeing the Chief." Jacob laughed like I was missing part of a good joke.

"Chief Swan and Chief Black are both going to be here. So, no worries, brother! I appreciate that I don't have to cook or clean my house! Kim does too! Though, it looks like I am going to be grilling. Get me a beer! I have man work to do!" Jacob grunted like a caveman. That man has always been off. Then again, I have friends with him for how many years? Guess I am crazy too.

I finished the honey-do list that Bella had given me, got the thank-you kiss of approval, making me want to get her out of here and have everyone jealous of my wife and her enthusiasm. Not sorry about my one-track mind. I need to calm myself or I won't live past the day. I really need to make it to Christmas!

Paul comes walking up to me and is laughing at something Quil is saying. God knows what that would be. I am truly scared.

"All the parents that are coming are en route. Get the beers ready! We have a Chief of Police to convince to not kill us!" Paul says and I can see the nerves coming off him. He is normally a headstrong and confident man. To see him nearly sweating bullets really makes me nervous. I need to keep my head on straight.

"How long till they are here?" Jacob asked.

"About thirty for Chiefs Swan and Black. Joy should be here in about fifteen, she is coming from the store with Old Quil in tow. How did we want to do this?" Paul normally takes the bull by the horn. I guess he wants all decisions to fall on me so he stays out of the dog house. Asshole.

"Have one of the girls call Joy and ask her to pick something up. It is probably better if they come at the same time. Don't you think? Maybe Rose, since Bella is working on something else?" I tell Paul.

"I think that will work. I'll ask her to get something. Whatever she is craving." Paul runs away.

"Better ask if Bella has any requests or so help you, Paul!" I yell after him.

"Fine!" As Paul runs to the house to find Bella and Rose. He had better remember to ask Bella!

"Why are you and Paul both on edge? It is kind of funny, right now I would almost swear that you are brothers. Like. Real brothers. Does your mom remember anything about your sperm donor? Other than he was Quileute and lived on the Res at that point?" Quil asked me with a concerned look in his eyes. Jacob mirroring almost the same look.

"Not really. She was able to narrow it down to a few men. One being both of your fathers. But, she ruled out your Jake when he found out our story how we ended up here. He told Mom that if he was the father, he would step up to the plate. He'd step up if there was a chance of being my father. He would never leave one of his to be a bastard. She ruled out Charlie even. He lived on the Res. Paul's dad was here at the time as was yours Quil. Sam Uley's as well might have been here but nobody is really sure, but she thinks he is too old. Same for Sam's uncle, whose name escapes me. It was not Harry Clearwater, because he wasn't around at that point. He was nowhere near Washington state for a tribal thing in Washington D.C. or something. So I am told. Jared Cameron's father was here but too old she thinks as well. Paul's dad Eli is a possibility, but possibly too old as well. Not that he is around to ask since he left Paul when he was about nine? She thinks that whoever he is is within about two to three years of her. She thought that his name was Joseph. Which would make him a Uley and related to Sam? But she was not really sure. It really sucks, because I would like to know who the man is if for nothing else to know what diseases I might have to worry about down the line. You know?" Sometimes I wonder if it would be worth it to know. I mean, here I am nearly thirty years old and he has never come forward. If it was Quil's dad, at least that would make sense. He died when we were like six. The rest have no real excuse. Paul's dad, on the other hand, is in jail and has been for a few years. At one point I knew, but that is so low on my list of things to worry about that I really don't care. Does that make sense?" I am so drained that it is not funny.

"I always wondered if you were my brother, Em. You know, we could go get a DNA test if you wanted. I don't think they are that much in the grand scheme of things. I mean, you make decent money don't you? I'd do whatever was needed to help you find out if you are my brother. You know that right?" Quil was right. Why was I worried about this if I could take a test and have the answers? I am sure that I could get Bella to agree with it. If for nothing else, I would know who was and was not related to me. Taha Aki, let it not be Quil! That would just be too weird being married to his step-sister. Would that mean she was mine as well...I can not think about that.

"Thanks, Quil. I never really thought of that. Maybe I can get you and Jacob to go with me and if it is not you two go out from there. I don't want to get a lot of people tested if there is no need too. I am glad you are my brother in law and I really hope not my brother. This res is small, but let's not make it that small!" I punched his shoulder and walked away knowing that any minute the parents were coming.

I find my beautiful wife wearing her beautiful blue with dark pink flowers dress. She tells me it is an off-shoulder maxi dress. I think that that dress really needs to be on the floor with her in our bed. I really need to stop thinking about these dirty thoughts.

"You know, dear, your dad is going to know something is up. You NEVER wear pink unless you are forced too. You know the thoughts I am having right now of you in this dress?" I whisper in her ear and growl, making her giggle.

"Worry not, my sexy husband. Rose is wearing the same one. Just so there is nobody thinking anything different. I can't wait for this to be on our floor. I might not make it to the bed though. I may need your help getting there...know anyone that might be able to hel-p?" I hate it when she does this. She knows exactly what she is doing. Her father is on his way and might even have one of his guns with him. Taha Aki! PLEASE let that NOT be the case!

"You are not behaving yourself, Mrs. Call! If we didn't have company coming over...I'd be punishing you severely. Talking to me that way! You are a dangerous woman!" I got interrupted by a cough. Charlie's cough. Shit!

"Hello, Daddy! How was your drive? Happy Father's Day! " Bella said to Charlie.

"Thanks, Bells. You behaving yourself Call?" I could tell he was trying to give me the intimidating eye. It was working.

"Trying, sir. The garage is doing extremely well right now. All the police cruisers have been coming in to get serviced. Thank you for that Chief Swan. That means a lot to Jacob and me." I put my hand out for Charlie to shake it and he did.

Jacob and I have been running a garage for years. We saved every penny we could to get it up and running, wanting to give La Push and Forks another option over Dowerings overpriced shop. We charge most of the time a third less than he does, if not more, but we are always busy. Word has it that he has had a huge loss in his profits and was thinking of retiring. If that is the case, we might try to open a branch in Forks. Make it more convenient for the people who come from Port Angeles as it is on the north end of town on the border.

Bella, on the other hand, had been working at her own little book and craft store. Simply Swan's. A Book And Craft Boutique. She loves it and has quite the following of people who come regularly to buy books and craft supplies from her. She also has several books and crafting clubs that meet there which adds to the business. People originally thought that the business would not survive, but it has for several years. She is thinking of adding a tea and coffee shop to it, since the tea shop that we frequently go on for dates the owner is thinking of retiring. It makes a good amount of money and if we play our cards right, it will continue to make a good profit for us. It depends on if the owners want to sell their building or not. If they sell the building, we will keep it mostly as-is. Maybe changing the name from Sweet Teas to Swan's Sweet Teas. Bella in the business world is Bella Swan Call. Personally, she is all Bella Call. Just the way I love her!

While we are not rich, we have a decent amount of money saved up from our multiple business ventures. I am hoping to retire early. By forty-five or so.

"Anything for my boys. Besides, even with travel time and gas getting to you, you guys are nearly half the cost of John. We have been waiting for a better option than him for years Embry. Which is why it didn't take more than two months for you to be busy and for the bank to approve your loan. You still need to work hard, which I know Bella would not accept anything less from you. Husband or not. Where's Rose and Paul?" He looks away to look for his other daughter.

"I don't know. I am sure she is around. There she is! Rose! Let's go meet her Daddy!" This is not going to end well. Bella calls Charlie daddy if she is nervous or wants something. Hopefully he thinks Bella is nervous about hosting a party.

"Lead the way Bells. Thank you for having this party for me. This is too much dear." He says looking right at me. Shit. He knows something is up.

I look for Paul and find him near the grill. I shot him a worried look and he looks angry.

I walk over to Paul and Jacob, grabbing a beer from the cooler.

"When Embry grabs a beer, this is not good. What happened." Paul asked.

I explained what happened and he agrees we might be screwed. Joy comes about now and I go to get the gifts for the new grandparents. Paul and I both say a prayer to Taha Aki and I add God to the mix. Since Bella believes in God, that is good enough for me. Maybe we will make it out alive.

I say hi to Joy and Old Quil, saying happy father's day to Quil. They both hug me and they both give me a suspicious look.

"Son is there something you want to tell us? Or are we fixing to find out soon? Cause you and Paul look like you are about to get hung on the gallows. Its moments like this that make me think you are Eli's boy. You are very calm, but you have several facial expressions that Paul and Eli have. It's kind of funny I never put it together before today. Old age getting to me I guess. Where's the food and beer? Here's some shine! Don't drink it all!" Old Quil hands me a bottle of his homemade moonshine. I need to really hide until after the announcement. I walk towards the grill and leave the shine with Jacob. He nods in understanding, sending me a mock salute.

I walk over to Bella, Rose, Paul, Charlie, and now Joy with the gifts. I pull Bella aside asking her when she wanted to announce our surprise. She said now was good. She called Paul to make the announcement that we needed everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone! Listen up!" Paul shouts. Everyone gathers around us and Paul looks at me. I see Kim getting into position with her camera just out of Charlie's sight. "Rosalie and Bella have an announcement to make! And we have gifts to give to our dad, Charlie. Ladies." Chicken! Not that I am going to say anything.

"Joy and Tiffany, you are both needed as well if you don't mind. Right next to dad, please. Make a Charlie sandwich if you will ladies! Thank you!" Rose yelled. Mom and Joy come up and stand beside Charlie. Mom on Bella and my's side. Joy on Paul and Rosalie's side. Yeah. Everyone knows something is up.

"Dad. We wanted to wish you a happy Father's Day. We wanted to throw this party for you as a small thank you…" Bella got interrupted by Charlie.

"You know, you could have taken me, fishing kids. That would have been fun! Right boys?" That would have been more fun than this. Not for Rose or Bella. But for Paul and me.

"Maybe we can go next weekend with you, Charlie. If your daughter lets me that is. What do you think dear?" I ask my wife, kissing her forehead. She giggled.

"Of course you can go anytime. Next weekend I am busy though. Rose is too. Right Rose?" Bella looks over at Rose and she nods.

"Funny. It almost seems like you four are keeping something from us. Like why did I see the four of you walking outside of Doctor Cullen's office not once which could have been nothing, but twice? Is there something you need to tell us? Is there a reason why Joy hid my guns?" He knows. And he has since the beginning. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Well. It wasn't planned that way. Until it was. We have some gifts for you Chief Swan. Mom. Joy. Happy Father's Day Chief Swan." I said, handing out the gift bags. Mom and Joy looked excited.

The looks on their faces were as follows. Joy was so excited to be an Omi and not by a random woman of Quil's. Ouch. Quil laughed hard.

"Give me time, Ma. I will make it happen!" I heard a smack and an ouch. "Damn it, Jake, what was that for?"

"That was from your ma and grandpa. The world has enough to deal with one of you, don't add to it until you know she isn't crazy like Claire was." Everyone who knew Claire cringed.

"Low blow. Yeah. Maybe I will wait a bit longer." Quil said and we got back to our regularly scheduled program.

Mom was so excited that she burst into tears, pulling Bella and me into hugs. She was thrilled like Joy.

Charlie was quiet. Too quiet.

After a few minutes, he grabbed Bella and put her next to Rose. He moved Paul next to me and stared at us. After a few minutes, he calmly but with a fear-inducing soft voice asked.

"What happened here boys? Is this how you take care of my daughters? Was this planned? When did this happen? How did it happen?" He points to each of us.

Bella and Rosalie roll their eyes and Bella speaks.

"Daddy. Embry and I got pregnant on our honeymoon. Rosalie and Paul at the same time. Yes, we were all trying to get pregnant at the same time. We never thought it would happen though. One of us and then the other a few months later. Not the same time though. Be nice to the guys. We need them to help with your grandchildren. I love you, Daddy." She pulls Charlie into a hug. He pulls her into a hug, motioning for Rosalie to join. She joins in the hug, whispering something to him. He smiles at both of them trying to control the tears threatening to fall. After a few minutes, everyone around us is waiting to see what Charlie does with Paul and me.

Charlie finishes his hugs with Bella and Rose, he looks straight at us.

"If I hear that either of my girls are hurt in any way shape or form, you are BOTH DEAD MEN. Is that understood? Embry? Paul?" I am at a loss for words. She is going to feel pain. No matter what I do. We apparently did not answer fast enough. So Charlie adds for good measure I am sure. "Do I make myself clear?"

All I can do is nod. Paul must have done the same, I can't look away. Joy laughs at Charlie, smacking him upside the head.

"Charlie, you know as well as I do that you can't be threatening these boys. How are you going to get your grandchildren if they don't have some pain? Now. Relax. And look at our grandbabies! They are going to be amazing! Tiffany, we need to plan a duel baby shower!" And they were off. Those two women are a force to be reckoned with.

Charlie eventually calmed down. The pictures that were taken after the announcement all had him shooting daggers at Paul and I. Let's be real. He couldn't look at us the same until the day the babies were born.

Unknown to the rest of the world, Bella and I shared a secret. A huge secret that was only known by us and the Doctor, her friend, Edward Cullen. Bella was put on slight bed rest at about the five-month point. Edward was worried she was gaining too much weight for just one baby. He was worried about birth defects and did not want to stress her body. So, bedrest she went on. What's the secret? That Bella is on bedrest. I didn't want Charlie to kill me.

She got a lot of crafting done while on bedrest. She knitted and crocheted several blankets, learned to hand quilt and made a few little baby quilts. While we want to know what our baby is going to be, our little angel is being less than forthcoming with that information. Same with Rosalie and Paul's. It is sad. We have to get gender-neutral things until they behave. Which might take a while if they are stubborn like Auntie Rose!

Thankfully, the bookstore has great employees that are trustworthy enough to leave them be for the most part. I handled the bookkeeping until it got too much. Then I hired an accountant and lawyer, Jason Jenks to take over. One of the best decisions of my life. His fees are reasonable and we don't have to worry about anything for either the store or the garage. Why we didn't do it in the first place is beyond me.

The garage is growing by leaps and bounds. We had to add a second location, and it worked out that Downey wanted out. He tried to shaft us, but Jacob and I told him we would walk away if he did not lower his asking price to something reasonable.

He tried to call the police and Chief Swan just happened to walk in. Thankfully, Downey was able to see that he was wrong. Especially when Charlie told him most of his equipment was crap and needed to be replaced. A few minutes later a building inspector came by and inspected everything. Needless to say, we got the building cheap and rebuilding it to our standards. Which are high.

Once the Forks location opened, our business boomed. We could not hire enough mechanics or have enough bays open! People loved us and our business, Jacob and I plan on making a small chain of stores. Give the people what they want!

Every month, Rosalie and Bella take belly pictures with the banner and without in front of the fence. Charlie comes for some of them. He loves spending time with his girls. He tolerates us.

Time passed by and it was near Christmas. Bella wanted to get picture cards for us to send for Christmas. I suggested we make a group effort, showing her the pictures that we took throughout her and Rose's pregnancy. She loved the idea. Rose loved the idea. Charlie, Paul, and I just said yes dear.

Kim came back and took the pictures. She has done so much for us we are truly blessed. She was grateful for such beautiful people to take pictures of. The guys weren't bad either. I swear Bella laughed and Rosalie rolled her eyes. Made Paul and I feel good. For a minute.

We were laying in bed one night after I read Wuthering Heights to her and the baby, and I felt something odd push me. Nothing should be pushing me, not near her stomach.

"Babe, are you having gas problems I should be aware of? Do I need to move?" That was one thing I was not a fan of. Besides the fact I can't keep up with her sex drive, her gas is really bad. I try to not comment, but my face is a little too close for comfort in my book.

"You felt that?!" She asked excitedly. I was confused.

"I felt something but I am not sure what I felt. What was that?"

"THAT. Was our baby kicking you, Daddy! What do you think?" She said with a huge smile.

I was in awe. I read more to our baby, which made them kick more. This made me really happy.

"Angel loves my voice, and that makes me a very happy Daddy. Can I thank you, Mommy?" I kiss her senseless and bring her closer to me. My poor dick is begging for a break, but I am too happy to stop myself. She laughs asking for more and I do my best to deliver for her. I mean. She is giving me the best gift of my life, so she needs to be happy.

After we calm down from our lovemaking, she cuddles into me and falls asleep. I take in my beautiful wife, round with our child inside her. Nothing is more beautiful than this. I want to have another twelve with her if she will let me. I know that is not going to happen, given our ages at this point. But, I can dream. Maybe another of couple pregnancies. I will work on that with her after this one is born.

Bella and Rosalie grew as the babies grew. Soon, it will be Christmas Eve, the day before the Lahote/Call babies are due. Doctor Cullen or Edward as he finally asked me to call him, knew he was dealing with stubborn babies. He wanted to induce both of them but the girls would not have it.

"When they are ready they will come. Might want to have another OB on call Edward. You might need it! Or just make sure there is a big enough room for both Rose and me!" This scared Edward. He went to school with both of them and loved Bella back in the day. Not sure if he ever got over her. I understand. I would not have handled her being anyone else's wife but mine well.

"I already called Carlisle, B. He laughed when I told him you might need him because you and your sister are stubborn and won't listen to me about getting induced early. And I quote. 'Those damn Swan girls! Always doing exactly what they think is best! But, they are usually right, Edward. Especially your Bella. She is smart and wouldn't put her child at risk. I will be ready. Something tells me there will be some Christmas miracles on our hands. Mark my words. And they will be within minutes of each other. I'll let your mother know we might be working on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. She'll be thrilled to get out of Midnight Mass.' So, Esme is thanking you for maybe getting her out of Midnight Mass. She would want to meet her newest adopted grandchildren either way." That made Bella and Edward laugh.

"Anything to get Esme out of Midnight Mass. I am glad my pregnancy has been a blessing to Esme. Tell her she is welcome to come. God knows Renee won't be here to help. But you knew that." Bella looks sadly at Edward and he pulls her into a hug. This is something that I will never understand. I would never be able to leave Bella or my angel that she is carrying or any other child that she and I will have. They are my biggest blessings in my life and it would seriously kill me to be away from them. It hurts just going to work while Bella is home!

Her and Rosalie's mom, Renee, left them and Charlie when, Bella was about seven and Rosalie was ten, when she fell in love with Arnold "Aro" Voultri. A multimillionaire who did not want her to have access to her daughters. Last any of us knew, she was in Italy somewhere. Last pictures I saw of her she seemed really unhappy. Maybe she regrets her jet setting choices? I can't even imagine what she must feel now. Bella wants nothing to do with Renee but hopes she is well.

I will never understand the Cullen's. They are the sweetest people you will ever meet. They have always loved Bella, and I am sure HIPPA has been violated since we have gotten several things anonymously and Bella swears it's Esme's handwriting. Not to open until after our little bundles were born. It was killing Bella. She knows first hand how wonderful Esme and Carlisle's gifts can be. I have seen how wonderful they can be because of the wedding and bridal shower. Judging from the size of the boxes, our baby will be spoiled by the Cullen family. Fine by me!

I am grateful that Bella still wants me through most of her pregnancy. Only a handful of times she didn't want me. Paul hated me for this. He was lucky to get a kiss from Rose. But even if Bella wasn't able to have me like she does, I'd still love her. She is perfect for me.

The days get closer to her due date and for some reason, Edward, Esme, and or Carlisle are constant features at our house. If they are not at work one or all of them are hanging out with Bella. It is like they know something that I don't. I try to ask Bella and she is as confused as I am.

"It's like I am the first person to ever have a baby. I try to send them home, but they don't listen. I keep telling them at worse, you are five minutes away. They aren't being this involved with Rose and her pregnancy and I called them on it. They said that Rose's pregnancy is not as difficult as mine. Nobody is telling me why! We are only having one baby! One very active and big baby! Something is telling me that they are hiding something, which is why Edward and Carlisle insisted that Esme take me to get a manicure and pedicure with Rose and get my hair done before the baby comes. Having my nails done is not practical for me! I will ruin them quickly! Don't they know that? And the gel nail won't happen until I am done breastfeeding the baby! People are crazy!" I laughed at her. She pooted.

"Is Esme wanting to treat you, dear?" She nods. "Remember, she doesn't have a daughter. She has a son who is refusing to get married for whatever reason. Let her dote on you and Rose. Who knows, maybe our baby will come after your pampering! I love you, sweetheart." I sweetly kiss her lips, pulling her into my chest to make her smile. She moans in appreciation. Love her moans.

"Now sweetheart, want me to finish this? Or should I stop so you aren't late to see your sister and Esme? I think we should stop. For now..." I kissed her carrying her towards the door, where her coat was and helped put it on her when I heard the doorbell ring. "Sounds like the question is answered, darling. I will finish this when you get back. Consider it a promise." I growl as she whines in protest but tries to fix her hair. The baby inside of her kicking me. I love the feel of that.

"You are in deep trouble Mr. Call when I get home. Have fun without me. But not too much, my deary." She laughed as she left the house.

I get to cleaning the house, knowing she wants to do it but can't while on bedrest. She has been a trooper through it all. Barely complaining.

We probably shouldn't be having sex, but Edward never said we couldn't, so we are careful. At this point, it is only one week out, so if the baby came, it would be fine. My mind wonders if I will be meeting Hannah or Emmett soon. That thought makes me smile.

A knock on the door makes me get back to reality. Since I am not expecting anyone it takes me off guard. Knowing my luck it would be Edward. I would think he would know that Bella is with Esme.

When I get to the door, it is a disheveled looking Edward. Tired, barely on his feet. Why is he here?

"Hey, Edward. Bella is with Rose and Esme. What can I do for you?" I step back and give him the universal come in, a gesture which he takes.

"Thank you, Embry. I know Bella is with Rosalie and Mom. I wanted to talk to you alone, so that is why my mom was so insistent on her going out. I am sorry about that. It seemed like a good idea at the time." He is nervous and messes his hair up, his tell that he is uncomfortable. Bella told me that when I met him, it is his nervous tick if you will.

"Is there something I need to know Edward? It seems like you have been keeping something from me and my wife, and I don't like it. She loves you and your family, but we think it is weird that you all fuss over her, but not Rosalie. Who is due the same day as her. What is going on?" I look over at him and he looks like he has the world on his shoulders.

"Bella has always been my best friend and I have always wanted her to be happy. I had wished it would be with me, but you stole her beautiful heart. You are a good man, Embry. You treat her almost as well as I imagined I would and I am grateful for that. I wanted to give you and Bella some money to put aside for college for the baby. I also wanted to tell you that my family and I are so protective of her because of how we grew up. You have to remember, my father Carlisle has seen that girl in the hospital more times than most of the town of Forks combined which is why he is protective of her. And as she is my best friend, I am protective of her too. I was with her many times when she ended up in the hospital. I never wanted her in the hospital again. But now, she kind of has to be and it is freaking me out.

"I know she is strong. I know she can handle it. I just don't know if I can handle watching her in that much pain. Which is why my mom and dad are around so much. Since your wife likes to lie and not tell anyone when she is in pain, we figured it was best to have someone with her while she was not listening to logic.

"Something is not right about her pregnancy that I can not understand. Carlisle can't either. Bella said I could ask him about her issues. She is gaining too much, almost like there is another baby in there. But Carlisle and I can't find more than one. We have been watching her eat, and she is not eating that much more than her normal. Which is a lot as you know. She could eat as much as a spirit warrior from one of your legends I am sure of that!

"But, she and Rose are both due any day now. So, we have to be on the lookout for her to break her water. Esme really wants a Christmas Eve or Day baby. It is really funny." Edward laughs at something he is thinking.

"Edward, you know that she will never do things the normal way. She never has and never will. Just be aware of that and go with the flow with her. I know that is hard for you. You like things to go a certain way and that is just not our girl. She likes to fly by the seat of her pants and see where it goes. She doesn't like to sit still. She only is now when she does for our child's sake. Or else she would not be sitting at all! She is a better knitter and crocheter than she has ever been. She took up hand quilting to have a thing to do while sitting. Nobody wanted to do it but using a sewing machine scared me more than a regular sewing needle did. I am so proud of her to, be honest. You should be too. Have we checked her sugar lately? I know that she has been eating a ton of fruits lately. Crazy cravings! She is lucky I love her and that baby!" A lightbulb went off in Edward's head. I swear that he sometimes worries so much that he misses the obvious.

"That is it! I will have them check her sugars tomorrow morning. Thank you, Embry! If it is her sugars, she will only have a little bit before she can eat normal food again. God help you!" He comes and hugs me, then makes a phone call to Carlisle.

I almost wondered if it was worth worrying about with her due date less than a week. But, I am no doctor, just a mechanic. This is Edward and Carlisle's expertise.

Bella comes home after her spa day with Rosalie and Esme, and she looks a million times better. She did not take a lot off her hair, but enough to be healthy. She had a mani-pedi with what looked like clear polish. She never really was one that had to have brightly painted nails. And this close to her due date, I doubt she would want to now in case an c section is needed. I do not know what the rules are for them.

Edward checks her over while he is here and makes sure that her stats are about where they need to be. They chat and he says that he needs to do a few fasting tests tomorrow. Unless the peanut comes before then. She laughed and shook her head.

"Nope. Christmas baby right here. No doubt about that! Mark my words. Granny Esme needs a valid reason to miss Midnight mass and what better reason then a grandbaby being born? This is your fault Eddie boy!" She laughs and pokes him. He laughs with her and pulls her into a hug, saying something to her and she nods slowly. He kissed her head and got up and said his goodbyes to me and her.

"I will see you tomorrow dear. Rest until then, eat nothing after midnight. Take your meds after you eat after the tests. Alright?" He says.

"Fine. I don't like you. Four more days of insanity. Maybe three. Then you are totally free of me until I need next year's checkup! Doesn't that sound fantastic?" She smiles at him with a sarcastic smile.

"Honestly, you will see me in six weeks and then a year from that unless there is an issue. Which I do not see happening since you are such an amazing patient. Always listening to your doctors and all that horse rattish. Make sure you name one after me. I am your best friend my dear and have kept you and that little one alive! On that note, unless Carlisle calls you, I will see you in the morning at the office. Maybe we can see our little one if you behave yourselves. Night Bella. Later, Embry." He smiles as he leaves. That makes no sense so close to the due date doing these tests unless there is really something wrong with the baby or Bella and she needs to be induced. A few days early will be alright. But, listening to my wife, that is not going to happen. A Christmas baby is what she wants so that is what she will get!

The next day, we go to Edward's office and Bella is given an ultrasound. She is so excited to see if our angel wants to be a good little one or not and let us know what we are having. There is something odd about the scan, but Edward is not worried about it. He is telling her that she is likely going to have a c-section. He asks her when she wants it and she called Esme.

"Momma Esme. It looks like I am having a c-section. When would it be in your schedule for that in the next few days?" Already knowing the answer.

"Christmas Eve or Day are perfect Bella! Either way, I have to be with you while we wait! I am beyond excited! You hear that Edward?!" Edward shakes his head and laughs.

"Yes, Mother Dearest. I will set a time with the hospital and get back to you, dad, Bella, Embry, and do I need to talk to your parents or you got them B?" He looks like he will do it.

"Let me know the time and we will follow through with them. Thank you, Momma Esme! Talk to you real soon!" Bella and Esme laugh as they hang up. Yeah, she doesn't have them all wrapped around her finger at all.

"I think you have marching orders Doc. Let us know what you come up with. Any -other tests today or are we free to go?" She knows something I don't.

"What am I missing?" I ask them.

"Sometimes, it can take up to a week to get results. So there is no real point in it when I am giving birth in three days." She laughs and Edward tried to look all stern and professional but couldn't. He can't with her.

"Just consider yourself lucky, Bella. I really think that you have gestational diabetes. You really should lay off the sugars for now. Try to help her with that Embry." He looks at me like there is no chance. He is right about that. None.

"I am lucky, Edward. I have you as a best friend. Who somehow puts up with my issues. Then again, I don't know how Embry does either. But, I would not be me if I was not unpredictable. You know that. But, we will see who wins. And Rose and I will have our babies at the same time. I have seen it!" She laughs.

"If anyone could do that it would be you two, B. That is what I am afraid of." Edward shakes his head. "Alright, in the meantime, relax. You only have a few days left of captivity left." They nod in an unspoken agreement.

"Alright B, be good and call if you need anything. Esme said she was stopping by with some food. Since you have not had her cooking in a few days." She was excited about that.

The days pass by and Christmas Eve comes. They came quickly. Edward got an early delivery on Christmas day and we are to arrive one Christmas Eve around four p.m.. Out of fear of his mother. Hospital staff came just for fear of Esme. I don't get it. They must have experience with her that I don't have. She is the wife of two doctors in the hospital.

Bella and I had a great morning with Charlie, Joy, Old Quil, Quil, my mom Tiffany, Paul, Rosalie, Jacob, Kim, Billy, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle. Father Jones gave us a special mass so we would not miss it. Our little party was about twenty people. Which is a lot for Forks to begin with. Esme was thrilled about that. She was really hoping to get out of mass altogether. But since we knew the baby was coming in the morning we still had to go. It was rather tragic.

After mass, we ate at Esme's and then I went to the hospital getting ready to have my baby. Rosalie was also getting induced. We were in for quite the night.

"Alright, ladies. Normally you would not be sharing, but it would be easier this way. Trust me. Alright ladies, eat the last of your meals for a while." Carlisle laughed.

Sure enough, during their last meals, both Rose and Bella's water broke. Needless to say, Bella's planned c-section did not happen.

Within hours they were both ready for birth. Rosalie and Bella were ready for birth by ten p.m. Carlisle and Edward were laughing that they were both ready. The father-son duo was having fun trying to guess who was further ahead. Bella and Rose took turns yelling at Paul and I. Edward got yelled at some by my Bella. She and Rosalie wanted to go as natural as possible and he never got the meds for them. He should have known better. Hell, Paul and I knew better, but also knew enough to not say anything to them. Charlie was beside himself unsure which daughter to go to. So, he stood in the middle, going back and forth between them. Joy and Esme did the same, but Joy was with Rosalie more since my mom was with Bella and me. Esme was where she was needed, truly in her element. Renee was unable and unwilling to come. Her husband told her it was a waste of time. I never told Bella that, until after the birth.

Edward gave Bella lots of praise and told her that she should win. Sure enough, at 11:58 P.M. on Christmas Eve 2019, Hannah Rose Call was born. She was a little thing. Five pounds and five oz. and fourteen inches long. She had a set of lungs though! No doubt when she was born!

At midnight on Christmas Day, cries came from Rosalie's corner. Hers also was a battle cry. Jeremiah Paul Lahote was nine pounds and ten oz baby that was nearly eighteen inches long. It was truly amazing the difference in babies!

I was looking at my daughter as she was getting cleaned up when I heard Edward call me and Carlisle. There was another baby in there!

"How the hell did we miss this? This is CRAZY!" Carlisle yelled.

"I don't really care right now boys, let's get this one out!" Bella screams. Not that anyone blamed her.

At 12:02 A.M. Christmas Day, Delilah Marie Call came crashing into the world. She was five pounds and four oz, also fourteen inches long. I have two daughters! Wait. Was this what they were hiding?

"Before you ask, I had my doubts that Hannah was an only child. But, I thought it was a small chance, because, after the second ultrasound, they hid each other well! I just thought that she was petite like Bella. Not that there was actually two! I would have said something! Don't hate me, Bella! PLEASE!" Edward is trying to finish delivering Anna and Lila's placentas and cleaned her up.

Rosalie was already holding J.P. and trying to feed him.

Bella asked to see the girls and they were brought over to her.

"They are small, but mighty Bella. Remember that. They are beautiful, just like their Momma." Edward says as he hands her Lila. Carlisle had Anna and brought her over to her. Esme and Joy were taking pictures everywhere.

"Best Christmas ever! Definitely worth missing mass over!" Esme stated, proudly.

Eventually, Bella fed the girls and everyone got their turns. There was no better feeling for me than how I felt holding my girls. They were perfect. They looked like baby pictures of Bella thus far. J.P. like Rose. Swan genes are strong! Better they look like Bella then me!

We spent a few days in the hospital healing. When we went home, we were almost worried about sleeping arrangements. Why I don't know, because Esme got a bedroom set for Lila.

"I need to spoil my granddaughters and grandson! It's a law as a Grammy!" Esme stated.

Anna, Lila, and J.P. were well-loved in the family. Spoiled by their many grandparents, aunts, and uncles. They loved everyone and for that we are grateful. So grateful.

Bella and I enjoyed our daughters and new family. They were all their momma, with brown eyes and hair, but a slightly darker complexioned like me. They are going to give me hell when they start dating. They are both shy and love reading, and crafting like their Momma. They enjoy getting their hands' dirty learning to fix cars. They are not true girly girls.

Eventually, I talked Bella into having more when the girls were four. Nearly nine months to the day later, Emmett Charles and Jacob Edward were born. On New Year's Eve at 11:59 P.M., Emmett was born. Then Jacob at 12:01 A.M. on New Year's Day. The last baby of 2025 was a Call and the first baby of 2026 was a Call in the greater Seattle area.

The boys looked like me, except had Bella's eyes. Everything else was all Call! Including their hugeness. And also like their sisters, their love for sports, fixing and building things. I am proud of all my kids.

It was a planned c-section, for Bella was done having kids. So, her tubes were tied. Fine by me and Edward. He was tired of Call kids.

Funny enough, that did not stop us from having a surprise. The day we got the all-clear for sexual release, we released alright. And it gave us another child. This time, we got a single Halloween baby. Abigail Joy was definitely the joy of her father. Me. This time, I got fixed. I needed to not have any more babies with my loving wife. Five was more than enough. All our kids looked just like each other. Other than Abby Joy has all my looks but Bella's petiteness. All the girls are petite and boys are built like tanks. Abby takes after her sisters except is all daddy's girl. The rest are split 50/50. Not my Abby. She is all Daddy's baby girl and I loved every minute of it!

J.P. is fairer skinned like Rosalie and has her eyes and Paul's dark black hair. He was eight pounds and ten ounces at birth and nearly twenty inches long. He was an only child, not for a lack of trying on Paul and Rosalie's part. They had been trying to get pregnant for almost four years at that point. He was their miracle. About five months after he was born, Rosalie was pregnant again. This time with twins. Jonathan Thomas and Jessica Anne were born as the first two babies of 2021 at 12:01 and 12:03 A.M. They were three weeks early, but still over six pounds each! Rose was done. Both she and Paul got fixed. Not that they knew that you could get pregnant as Bella did with our Abby at that point.

Jacob and Kim had two kids. William and Sarah after his parents. Their middle names were after her parents, Joseph and Anne.

Quil eventually got married to a girl named Emily. They adopted a sibling set of kids from a neighboring tribe named Evea, Elu, and Esarosa. They are sweet girls. Especially little Rosa. They adopted a little boy as well from the same tribe named Kele.

Edward is still in the background of our lives. He eventually met a girl named Kate and she had a son named Garrett that he adopted. They married and had Elise Margaret. He just loved the name and that was what his little princess had to be. Sometime later, I overheard him talking with Bella about it. Elise means the same thing as Isabella, but in French and she called him on it. He finally confessed to her that he had feelings for her for years. While they never truly left, he let her go when he met Kate. She thanked him for his friendship over the years and love. He thanked her for hers. They are still good friends, though it is strained. It is sad, but sometimes you have to leave your friends as you grow. Not that she and Edward would really ever totally leave each other.

Eventually, I asked Jacob and Quil to help me get DNA testing done. They agreed to help me and we did it. Neither of them was my brother.

Next, I asked Paul. He agreed and we took the test.

I am a Lahote.

My father is Eli James Lahote.

My brother is Paul Lahote.

That took some time to sink in. It also made sense why my mom took him in when we were kids. She guessed Eli was my father and wanted my brother with me. While neither Paul or I understand why my mom never said anything, we also understand why.

She had no money for a DNA test. So there was no way to fully know.

We don't know where Eli is. Other than not La Push or Forks. Nor do we care. His loss, not ours.

He is missing out on his sons' lives. He is missing out on his grandchildren. A joy that Charlie loves and takes advantage of every chance he can. He retired from the force to be a more active grandpa. Or Poppa Charlie. He takes them fishing and camping whenever he can. Billy and Harry join him with their grandchildren. That is a job in itself. But they love it!

Renee is still with Aro. She sent Rosalie and Bella each a message with some money in it for her grandchildren, wishing she could be here to see them. Bella and I put the money into an account for the kids for when they are older. Not sure what Rose and Paul did with theirs.

The bookstore has added a few locations throughout the years. As had the tea shop and auto shop. We live a very comfortable life with our family and have something to pass to each of them.

Life isn't how I thought it would end up, but I am over all happy with it. Even with my most recent news.

I have a brother. I have a new family. I am no longer alone.

**Not that I was alone in the first place. I am blessed to have my girls, Bella, Anna, Lila, and Abby and my boys Emmett and Jacob in my life. My family is my world and it is complete. At least, until our children give Bella and me our grandbabies to spoil. **


End file.
